1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayable aerosol foam treatment composition which is a liquid in the aerosol container and forms a gel upon application to the skin.
2. Prior Art
The treatment of burns with medicated liquid such as silver ion solutions is well known in the art as evidenced by Moyer et al, Arch, Surg. 90, June, 1965. Briefly, the known treatments of burns comprise applying a solution of medication such as a silver nitrate solution to a burn wound. Because this treatment involves liquid solutions, it is known as a wet dressing method. The conventional wet dressing method suffers from many disadvantages. Some of these include (1) exacerbation of the hypermetabolic state by increasing caloric deficit and heat loss, (2) loss of plasma water, serum protein, and serum electrolytes, (3) maseration of burn wound surfaces, (4) increase of fluid loss by vaporization, (5) extensive nursing care, (6) economic loss due to discoloration of bedding, equipment, floors and walls. With so many disadvantages, it is not surprising that the art has searched for an alternate method of treating burns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,575 discloses compositions prepared from aqueous gels of polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymers as a matrix for silver ions for burn treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,562, discloses an aerosol gel formulation employing an oxyethylated fatty alcohol, mineral oil, iodine and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,542, discloses aerosol formulations which can be an aqueous gel containing oxyethylated fatty alcohols and a gel-forming agent and, as an essential component, a pyridine derivative.
British Pat. No. 1,096,357 discloses an aerosol gel comprising a partial fatty acid soap of a polyvalent metal hydroxide, a nonpolar oil along with propellants.
British Pat. No. 1,444,334 discloses an aerosol gel composition which may be employed as a shaving cream composition and which contains as a gelling agent a polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymer. An essential component of the composition is a water-soluble soap.
In U. S. Pat. No. 3,476,853, a sprayable composition for use as a dressing including a film-forming material, an opacifying material, at least one medicament, a solvent and a gaseous propellant is disclosed. The fluid dressing or bandage is applied by spraying the fluid dressing from a closed pressure-resistant container by the expansion of a normally gaseous propellant in liquid state. The patent discloses a means for applying a protective opaque film which is immediately dry to the touch when applied from a distance of 4 to 6 inches. This provides a simulated bandage.